Zero's Requem
by snap-me
Summary: Zero’s requem adalah kematian Lelouch. Suzaku tidak bisa membantahnya, meski ia harus membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, bantuan datang dari pihak yang tak terduga.


_**Zero's Requem**_

**Disclaimer** : Lelouch © Suzaku

Suzaku © Lelouch

Code Geass © CLAMP

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : shounen-ai, OOC, death chara

**Summary** : Zero's requem adalah kematian Lelouch. Suzaku tidak bisa membantahnya, meski ia harus membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, bantuan datang dari pihak yang tak terduga.

~xox~

"Hari ini, mulai saat ini, dunia ada di tanganku!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar oleh seluruh orang di dunia. Seluruh stasiun televisi menyiarkannya. Menampilkan seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun bernama Lelouch vi Britania, pangeran dari Kerajaan Britania, yang telah dan akan mengusai dunia.

Semua orang menatapnya, menatap sosok remaja itu yang disiarkan melalui siaran televisi dan internet. Seluruh dunia, seluruh orang di dunia, ada di bawah kekuasaannya.

"Lelouch vi Britania memerintahkanmu. Patuhi aku!" suara Lelouch menggema di udara, memberikan jalan buntu pada semua orang yang sebelumnya melawannya. Tidak ada kesempatan. Dia sudah berkuasa, dan seluruh dunia akan mematuhinya. Mematuhi Lelouch vi Britania.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

~xox~

Dua bulan kemudian....

Kendaraan itu sedang berjalan pelan membawa seorang remaja berambut hitam, bermata ungu, yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas singgasananya. Lelouch vi Britania, Raja di seluruh dunia, CEO Black Knights, dan sekaligus orang yang paling dibenci hampir seluruh masyarakat dunia.

Beberapa knight ada di depan kendaraannya, menjaga dirinya dari serangan yang _mungkin_ terjadi. Pers seluruh dunia menyiarkan ini. Memuji-muji keagungan Lelouch, meski itu hanya ucapan manis demi menjaga kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri. Karena semua pembelot akan dihukum mati, seperti anggota-anggota Black Knights yang sedang diikat ke sebuah tiang saat ini, menunggu saat-saat mereka akan dieksekusi.

Tiba-tiba, knight yang ada di depan berhenti. Sensornya mendeteksi adanya seorang pemberontak yang berdiri di ujung jalan, dengan jubah hitam dan topeng khasnya.

Zero.

Semua orang terkejut. Termasuk Lelouch. Tapi wajah terkejutnya itu hanyalah pura-pura. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Zero akan datang. Zero akan menggagalkan eksekusi yang akan dilakukan hari ini.

Tentu saja dia tahu. Ini adalah rencananya.

Berbeda dengan Lelouch yang sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, masyarakat yang berdiri di pinggir jalan merasa sebuah harapan baru muncul. Harapan yang berwujud seseorang berinisial Zero.

Karena yang mereka tahu, Zero adalah penyelamat. Ia akan melindungi orang-orang lemah yang tidak memiliki perlindungan. Dan kali ini, mereka berpikir Zero akan mngalahkan Lelouch. Menghilangkan tirani yang telah dibuat pemuda itu.

Tapi yang tidak masyaraat dunia ketahui adalah, dibalik topeng Zero selama ini, orang yang ada di dalamnya adalah Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britania. Orang yang sedang duduk angkuh di kursinya, dan masih memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Para anggota Black Knights yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Zero sebenarnya adalah Lelouch, tentu saja merasa sangat kaget. Bagaimana mungkin, Zero ada di ujung jalan itu, sementara Lelouch ada di atas kursi singgasananya?

.

Itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena Lelouch telah merencanakan semuanya.

.

**Flashback : on**

"Suzaku, kau harus membunuhku. Seperti yang telah kau janjikan," kata Lelouch. Mereka –Suzaku dan Lelouch- sedang berdiri berhadapan, di depan altar sebuah gereja.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Suzaku.

"Semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghapus keberadaanku dan menghentikan rantai kebencian ini," Lelouch menyerahkan topeng Zero pada Suzaku. Suzaku tidak bergeming. Ia hanya memandangi topeng itu.

"Black Knights akan memiliki sebuah legenda tentang Zero yang tertinggal untuk mereka. Schneizel akan bekerja untuk Zero. Dan sekarang dunia telah bersatu pada sebuah meja, bukan melalui peperangan, tapi melalui negosiasi dan pembicaraan. Dengan _itu_ kita bisa merangkul masa depan,"

Suzaku memandang topeng itu, dan akhirnya mengambilnya. Ia memandangi topeng di tangannya itu. "Dan itu adalah...."

"Ya," kata Lelouch.

"Zero's requem,"

**Flashback : off**

.

Zero yang ada di ujung jalan itu adalah Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Zero yang telah diumumkan tewas pada pertarungan terakhir yang menjadi penentu kemenangan Lelouch atas seluruh dunia.

Zero berlari ke arah Lelouch. Para knights pelindung telah menembaknya, berusaha menghentikan gerakannya. Tapi karena ia memiliki dasar kuat sebagai tentara, ia bisa menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan mudahnya.

Ia telah melewati para knights itu, dan tinggal melewati Jeremiah.

"Jangan tembak! Aku yang akan melawannya!" teriak Jeremiah. Semua knights mengikuti perintahnya, dan membiarkan Jeremiah menghadapi Zero satu lawan satu.

Jeremiah menghunus pedangnya lalu berlari menyongsong Zero. Sayangnya, tepat saat Jeremiah hendak menusuk Zero, pria bertopeng itu melompat, dan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai tumpuan, melewati Jeremiah dengan mudahnya.

Zero melompat melewati Schneizel dan Nunnaly, dan ia melompat sekali lagi untuk sampai tepat di depan Lelouch.

Lelouch berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengeluarkan pistol, mengarahkannya pada Zero. "Dasar pembelot!"

Tapi pistol itu dengan mudah ditepis oleh Zero. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

Zero, atau Suzaku, menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Lelouch. Membuat Lelouch sukses merasakan sebuah rasa sakit, nyeri yang amat sangat di dadanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan, dan keterkejutan.

"Hey, Suzaku," kata Lelouch di antara deru nafasnya yang makin pendek dan cepat.

"_Tidakkah kau berpikir harapan itu sama dengan Geass?"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lelouch di dalam kepalanya. Suara Lelouch saat mereka membicarakan ini di gereja.

"_Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau kau wujudkan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, kau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mewujudkannya,"_

Semua orang tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Rival bahkan berteriak memanggil nama Lelouch.

Bahkan Putri Tianzi mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Suzaku, kau akan menjadi pahlawan,"_

Mata Suzaku terasa panas.

"_Kau akan menjadi Zero, penyelamat dunia, yang menyelamatkan semua orang dari musuh dunia, Raja Lelouch vi Britannia,"_

Suzaku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Di dalam topeng itu, masih menancapkan pedangnya pada jantung Lelouch, orang yang dicintainya, ia menangis. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sebuah ironi, bahwa ia telah membunuh ayahnya, dan kini, ia, dengan tangannya sendiri, mengatasnamakan Zero, membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Hiduplah.....berbahagialah......jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku...." kata Lelouch di telinga Suzaku.

Suzaku menarik lepas pedangnya, dan membiarkan tubuh Lelouch yang sudah lemah terjatuh. Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu menahan nafas.

"Lelouch Sang Iblis telah mati! Lepaskan semua tawanan!" perintah Cornelia.

Semua orang berhamburan mengerubungi kendaraan besar itu, mengelu-elukan Zero, yang telah membunuh Raja Lelouch, raja yang sebenarnya telah mempersatukan dunia ini.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

~xox~

Suzaku duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di gereja tempat ia dan Lelouch mengadakan perjanjian tentang Zero's requem itu.

"_Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencanaku," kata Lelouch. Ia terdengar sedikit bangga._

"_Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" kata Suzaku pelan. Ia menunduk, entah kenapa lantai menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik._

_Lelouch mengangkat dagu Suzaku, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. "Ini demi dunia," dan dia memerangkap bibir Suzaku dengan miliknya._

_Suzaku tidak menolak. Kenapa harus menolak? Toh, orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang akan membiarkan drinya mati demi dunia. Dunia yang malah berbalik memusuhinya._

"_Aku mencintaimu," kata Lelouch di sela ciuman mereka._

"_Aku tahu," kata Suzaku. "Aku juga mencintaimu,"_

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Terdengar suara ketukan aneh, membuayarkan lamunan Suzaku. Ia mencari arah sumber suara itu. Sepertinya dari sebuah kotak besar di samping altar.

Suzaku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kotak itu. Sebelumnya ia mengira itu adalah sebuah kotak biasa. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam kotak itu. Sesuatu yang _hidup_.

Suzaku sampai tepat di samping kotak itu. Kotak itu terbuat dari kayu ek yang cukup kuat. Tutupnya terlihat tebal, dan ada sebuah gembok yang terkunci. Penasaran, Suzaku mengambil sebuah kawat kecil yang ada di lantai di sebelah kotak itu. Sepertinya kotak itu bisa dibilang sebuah peti.

Suzaku mengutak-atik gembok itu dengan kawat yang ditemukannya, dan gembok itu terbuka. Sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar amat cepat, Suzaku berusaha mengangkat tutup peti itu. Tidak terlalu berat. Dan sepertinya sesuatu yang mengetuk-etuk di dalam sana sudah menyerah. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka tutup peti itu, dan menemukan sesuatu yang amat mustahil.

"Le..Lelouch?!" pekiknya.

Makhluk hidup yang berada di dalam kotak itu adalah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kedua bola mata berwarna ungu yang terlihat sayu. Kulit putihnya terlihat pucat, mungkin pengaruh beberapa hari ini tidak mendapat sinar matahari. Kedua tangannya diikat, dan bibirnya ditutup dengan kain tebal. Kakinya tidak terikat. Dan sepertinya orang itu baru saja menggunakan kakinya untuk menggedor-gedor tutup peti.

Suzaku melepaskan kain di mulut sosok itu, yang ia yakini sebagai Lelouch. Ia membuka ikatan ditangannya dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

Sosk di hadapannya tampak lemah. Sepertinya ia sudah beberapa hari disekap di dalam sana.

"Suzaku....bagaimana....eksekusi....Zero's requem..." katanya lemah.

Sekarang Suzaku yakin, orang di depannya ini adalah Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia sendiri yang menghunuskan pedang ke jantungnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tenang saja. Zero's requem berhasil," kata Suzaku.

Lelouch tampak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa? Apanya yang berhasil kalau aku masih hidup?!" matanya melihat Suzaku nanar.

"Tenang dulu, Lelouch! Aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, padahal waktu itu aku jelas-jelas sudah mem....membunuhmu," kata Suzaku.

Lelouch tampak berpikir. "Terakhir kali, aku minum teh yang diberikan Sayoko," kata Lelouch. Tiba-tiba, matanya membulat, ngeri akan hipotesanya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan....jangan-jangan....yang waktu itu...Sayoko menyamar menjadi...aku?" katanya pelan.

Suzaku tercengang.

"Suzaku!" teriak Lelouch. "Yang kau bunuh itu bukan aku! Itu Sayoko!" kata Lelouch.

Suzaku megernyit. Beberapa hari ini, tepatnya semenjak insiden itu, ia memang tidak pernah melihat Sayoko.

"Suzaku! Kau seharusnya membunuhku!" kata Lelouch. Pelan.

Suzaku menggeleng cepat. "Lelouch, selama ini kau sudah berhasil menyembunyikan bahwa kaulah Zero. Dan sekarang, aku yang berperan menjadi Zero. Jadi kenapa kita tidak bisa bersandiwara seolah-olah kau telah mati? Selama ini kau telah berbuat segalanya _demi_ dunia. Lalu kenapa kau tidak boleh mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuk...untuk hidup?" kata Suzaku.

Lelouch terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi...tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Lelouch. Aku mencintaimu! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya saat aku berpikir aku telah membunuhmu! Dan sekarang, saat kau muncul lagi di hadapanku, kenapa aku tidak boleh bersamamu?"

Lelouch menunduk. Apapun yang dikatakan Suzaku, semua itu hanya membuatnya merasa semakin tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Tidak. Ia tidak mau. Dunia sudah menganggap dirinya mati, meski nyatanya sekarang dia masih hidup. Apa salahnya hidup berdua bersama Suzaku?

"Suzaku...aku..." Lelouch mengangkat wajahnya, melihat lurus ke arah mata Suzaku. "Aku mencintaimu,"

~xox~

Kedua sosok itu berdiri di sebuah tebing yang memperihatkan laut indah di hadapan mereka. Angin laut terasa amat asin, menerbangkan helai-helai daun yang berguguran.

Kedua sosok itu sama-sama lelaki. Dengan warna rambut yang sama. Coklat.

Sosok pertama berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Wajah orientalnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia orang Jepang. Dan di sebelahnya, berdiri sesosok lelaki berambut coklat, dengan mata hitam kelam.

Lama mereka berdiri di sana, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Hingga sang surya terpesona oleh pancaran cinta mereka berdua, dan bersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam.

"Sudah malam," kata Lelouch. Angin malam berhembus, meniup lembut rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat makin keren," kata Suzaku.

Lelouch menoleh ke arahnya. Ke arah pasangan hidupnya. Alasannya untuk hidup. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dengan memujiku seperti itu," katanya.

Suzaku tersenyum. "Berkenan untuk pulang, _My Prince_?" tawarnya.

"Tentu saja, _My Knight_,"

Masih berpegangan tangan, mereka berjalan meninggalkan tebing itu, menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa disebut 'rumah', ke arah masa depan yang menjanjikan cahaya terangnya.

FIN

A/N : saia lagi seneng bikin SuzaLulu! Hehe~ ah~ sebenarya ada banyak ide fluff buat SuzaLulu, tapi nggak sempet buat~ blog saya juga terbengkalai, coz semester baru udah mulai~ daku harus belajar biar dapet juara umum~ kalo nggak, bisa ditabok bantal sama ade gue –gini nih susahnya brother complex- sutralah~ review sajalah~ daku masih harus mengerjakan tugas utama pelajar : BELAJAR!

Yup, sampai jumpa ya~ ini adalah fic ke 25 ku, dan aku minta maaf karena aku akan hiatus dulu selama satu semester. Mungkin kalaupun ada ide, kutampung di buku fic~ nggak bisa kupublish dulu. Dan maaf, bagi yang nunggu update-an coklat stroberi dan so close (fandom Naruto) bener2 maaf, aku baru bisa mengupdatenya sekitar bulan Juni. Maaf, ya~ seharusnya nggak upload mereka dulu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Untuk kalian, boleh kok selama aku hiatus kirim email minta requesan. Kalian bisa ngerequest fic dari aku, ntar bulan Juni kupublish~ ato kalo mau ngerequest bisa lewat review~

Yah, semoga kalian tidak melupakan daku~

See you in six months later!!!


End file.
